Tainted Snow
by Lonewingwriter
Summary: What did Orihime do after school that made her feel so guilty to her boyfriend? Au, high school, Aihime onesided, slight Ichihime.


**A/N:**

Inspiration of this story came from Rootali's suggestion to write an Au high school triangle for Aihime. My first thought on the suggested subject was this sinister story (since my mind quickly went to the dirtiest and darkest ideas possible lol), but since I wanted to write something more light-hearted, I decided to go with **"Aizen Sousuke's Journey to Find True Love"**. However, this idea still stuck in my head and I had to write it down.

I actually wrote this two months ago, and with the help of **TheDrunkenWerewolf****, **I finally finished it after adding some changes to the original draft and smoothing some of the grammar/spelling mistakes.

Warning: Children under the age of 18, please stay away from this page, the below material is not healthy for your brain. First, it contained something people of your age should not read, second, if you are under 18, it's very likely that you cannot handle some of the angsty stuff in it. If you are over 18, I assure you that you can handle both the mature material and the angst, so please don't leave if you're afraid of angst, give it a try.

Just to be clear. This is a completed oneshot, mean no more. No update, no second chapter. Just a little piece I wrote to experiment a new writing style.

**Disclaimer: **Besides the usual disclaimer that I do not own Bleach, I need to let you know that the theme of this story "Tainted snow" was inspired by one particular line from Sariniste's story "Fascination".

(10/5/11)

* * *

><p>Everyday was the same. Orihime leaned her chin on the back of her palm and sighed. She looked out at the window. Snow was falling, covering the whole school with coldness and dullness. The ground was so white and smooth, so pure and innocent, not long before shoes kept stepping on it, marking it, tainting it, destroying its pureness and changing its form, making it nothing but a mess of mud and dirt.<p>

A scarf was softly wrapped around her neck. It was a long and silky scarf, black with tiny snow flakes scattering around and a small strawberry embroidered at the left corner. She looked up and smiled,

"Kurosaki-kun."

He leaned closer and kissed her on her forehead, "Let's go home. It's getting dark."

Her heart clenched, and guilt devoured her as always when she had to lie to him yet again. She could feel her heart beat at a rapid pace as treacherous words got out of her traitorous mouth. She held her hands together under the table to keep her body from trembling,

"Sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I still have to finish my report to the student council, I'll come home after I turn in the report."

"I will wait for you. I don't want you to go home alone when it's getting dark."

Orihime tried her best to force out a smile, ignoring the guilt that was eating up her soul slowly and painfully. She tightened the hold of her hands under the table with too much force that she thought her hands would be all swollen and crushed the same way her heart was right now.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun. Aizen-san told me that he would give me a ride. You need to come home early and help your dad with the clinic, don't you? Many people caught the cold because of the early winter after all. The clinic will be very busy. Just go. I'll be fine. Aizen-san will take good care of me." Orihime pulled out all of her courage to hide the bitterness when she finished the last sentence. She bit her lower lip hard, trying to keep her tear from bursting out.

But it seemed like Ichigo had not noticed even in the slightest her inner struggle, he smiled at her brightly.

"Really? So there is no need to worry, then." He bent down and put a chase kiss on her lips. "Take care, Orihime."

Orihime smiled. This was the first time he called her by her first name although they had been dating for a year now. It must mean that he had decided to take a next step in their relationship. But...She bit her lower lip harder this time, keeping her tears from falling down with all of her mind. _Just a little longer. Do not cry. Wait a little longer before he leaves. _

"Good bye, Kurosaki-kun."

She forced out a false smile again. They looked at each other's eyes one last time before Ichigo headed to the door and left. Orihime looked down the window, eyeing his back until it too faded into the darkness. That was then her tears cascaded, soaking her pale cheek with sorrow and sadness.

5:35, student council room. She met him everyday at the same time, at the same place. Everyday was the same routine, the same hall, the same wall, the same suffocating air, the same fear lingering on her head, and the unbearable guilt for the sin that she committed everyday. It took only three minutes to walk from her class room to the student council room, but to her, it seemed like days or even years. Time seemed to stop, her past and present were faded into the darkness; the only thing she could see now was the endless hall that led to hell.

That man hated when people late. Despite his false composed face and calm aura, he was a very impatient man and could easily got angry. When he got angry...Orihime shuddered...he would make his victims life so miserable that they would wish they had never born in this world.

Orihime looked at her watch 5:34. She put her hand on the door, not opening it yet. Just one more minute before she had to meet him. One more minute to cling to her freedom a little longer. She should enjoy it to the fullest before entering her hell yet again. Why did he choose their meeting time to be 5:35, such a odd number? He was a very unpredictable man after all.

5:35. Exactly 5:35, not a second late, not a second early; it was when Orihime pushed the door open and entered the room. There were still a lot of students in the room, helping with the coming festival. The president sat at the head of the wooden long rectangular table, still concentrating on his paper work. He was a very handsome and industrious student in the eyes of many people. Only those who were really close to him knew that behind those warming brown eyes under the delicate glasses, charming face, dignified attitude was an absolutely heartless and cruel man with a fatal personality.

She came closer and put the report down. He looked up to her and smiled, the same amiable and kind smile he gave to everyone around him,

"Thank you, Inoue-san. He straightened his back and leaned back to the grant chair,

"Everyone, that is enough for today. You can go home now. I will take care of the rest."

Everyone looked at him with appreciated yet concerned eyes. Hinamoni Momo, vice president council, finally told him what everyone else wanted to say,

"But Aizen-taicho, there is still a lot of work, we cannot let you do all the work..."

"It's ok Momo-san." Aizen leaned forward the table again and looked around the room, sending everyone a gaze of care and concern blending with a slight look of absolute authority,

"It's highly efficent to have us as clear-minded and energetic tomorrow as possible, and wearing out our bodies off won't work. You're all hungry and tired, go home and rest.", he smiled, "I want all of you be here tomorrow a hundred percent ready for work, got it?"

The students looked at him with admired eyes and smiled back,

"Hai, Aizen-taicho, we will be a hundred percent ready for tomorrow and we will finish all of this in no time."

"Thank you." Aizen smiled back, his eyes were warm and full of concerned, "Be careful and have a good rest, everyone. Thank you all for your hard work."

Several students bowed at him before leaving the room. As they left, one by one, Orihime felt like her protection was lifted off one layer after the next, leaving her bare and totally defenseless. The room soon became empty and soaked in deadly silence. She could feel his predatory gaze as it swept through her body, studying every inch of emotion on her face.

"Orihime, come here." His voice was soft like a whisper, but it echoed through the whole room like icy blades, carving into her ears with absolute authority, making her legs move on their own, step by step closer to him.

He pulled her on his lap and began to kiss her passionately, his right hand grabbed her head and pulled her closer while his left hand roamed wildly around her back. His tongue invaded her mouth fiercely and explored all of it, still dominating and merciless as always. He groaned slightly as they broke the kiss for breath. It was when he looked at the scarf around her neck and frowned slightly. Then he smiled at her gently and casually stroked her scarf. Orihime shivered in fear. She could feel it now, he started to get angry, and the results would not be pleasant. She hated when he made it look like he cared for her a lot while in fact he just wanted her to suffer and be destroyed slowly and painfully,

"Such a beautiful scarf." He slowly took part of the scarf out, revealing part of her bare neck. He moved his fingertips to her bare skin and traced unknown patterns around the area that was not covered by the scarf. "You know, you have such a beautiful skin, why do you have to hide your utmost beauty behind something not quite as charming?"

He brushed his lips lightly on her neck at first, but then the kisses became more intense; he sucked, he bit, he kissed, he made it swollen and dark, marking his presence clearly on every inch of her skin, making her moan in pleasure and pain.

"Orihime", he whispered between breath, "make love to me".

As Orihime tremblingly unbuttoned his coat, he put his hands on hers, and looked at her angrily,

"I told you to make love to me, not to get scared of me. How could you pleasure me with your trembling body?" He pushed Orihime away, "You are such a disgrace." He got out his comb in his pocket and calmly brushed his hair to his favorite style while enjoying in silence the way Orihime's face changed between hurt to shame then to hate and back to hurt again. He put his glasses down, brushed his bang over to the side and smirked at Orihime,

"Come closer, my darling." he placed her on his lap again and sighed, "Orihime, do you hate me, now?". Orihime quivered; he was also way too moody for her to handle. He could, one second be nice and gentle with while the next second, venting out all of his anger and frustration on her. He brushed his lips against hers and licked her lips, then he pinned her wrists backward on the table behind them,

"You kissed him, today, didn't you? I can still taste his filth on your lips."

Orihime clenched her fists, trying her best to keep her body from shaking and her voice from trembling under his power,

"I-It was just a chaste kiss, a good-bye kiss. We didn't...", but Aizen had tightened his grip on her wrists, stopping her from continuing,

"How about the scarf? He gave it to you too, didn't he?"

Seeing Orihime's silence as a yes, Aizen wrapped the scarf back around her neck and smiled at her.

"I see, you must treasure it a lot, consider it from your beloved boyfriend." He tightened the scarf around her neck at an extremely slow-pace that it killed her as each second passed, feeling like her life was hanging under a guillotine and that the blade just slowly slowly went down, waiting for the perfect moment to slash her head, parting it forever from her body.

He leaned closer while pinning her back toward the edge of the table, he then tossed her scarf away and placed his right hand on her breast,

"Orihime, are you aware that you are my woman now?"

He tilted her head up to meet his ferocious gaze, "Huh, answer me."

Orihime nodded. Tears welled in her eyes, but she was too afraid to let it fall down. God knew what would happen if he saw her cry.

"Good". He leaned back to his chair and signalled her to sit on his lap again. This time he gently stroked her hair, and let her head rest on his chest, "If so, Orihime, you have known me long enough, you must know well by now what kind of person I am, you must know very well that I hate to share my things, I hate it when people touch my possession." He lifted her head up and kissed her again; this time rougher and more fierce. "You", he raised her chin up, "will not be touched in any way by any man without my order to do so."

_Without his order to do so. _Chills ran through her spine. She could not help but to shiver in fear. What was his plan for her? What would he want her to become? A slut...like her mother...?. She mentally shook her head. Did he plan to give her for other men, to use her for other purposes rather than just his play toy? She clenched her teeth. She would not let him use her any further. She would not let him taint her any more than she already was.

"Don't worry, Orihime", reading her like a book, Aizen traced his fingers along her jawline and across her lips, "You are the most beautiful and precious thing I have ever owned, I would not let anyone touch you, use you, hurt you. You are mine and mine alone. Only me could do these things to you, nobody else is allowed to." He sighed and breathed into her now completely bare neck. "Are you cold, Orihime?"

Orihime shook her head. Her body quivered lightly in excitement of the anticipated upcoming activities he was going to give her. How she hated when her body reacted against her will.

"That's good. But even if you are cold, we will be warmed up very quickly." He smirked and began to unbutton her shirt. He sniffed her neck as he tossed the shirt away. "You smell so good, Orihime. I don't know if I can stand it if someday I smell another man on your body. If that happened...". He leaned up and nibbled her ears... "if that happened... I will kill him, whoever dares to touch you". He smirked against her ears as she trembled again in his arms. He then caressed her back while kissing her ferociously.

He lifted her up and placed her lying on the table, sweeping all the papers away, and got on top of her. "Not that I have to worry though. You..", he tossed her bra away, "only want one person touch you the way I am touching you now", he licked her nipples and wet her breasts with his saliva, "unfortunately..". He cupped her breast and squeezed it roughly, forcing her to cry out in pain and surprise. "Unfortunately, he wouldn't want you anymore if he knows.." he continued to rub her nipples and squeeze it forcefully, "there is another man touches you like this...", now he moved one hand down to her panties and rubbed his fingers around her womanhood slowly but harshly, making her back arch back and forth,... "or like this..."

"Even so...", he stopped, looking at her bewildered eyes, "Do you want me to stop?", he took her panties off and tossed it aside. "Do you want to keep the last of your dignity? To give him the last of your innocence? Not that you have any left to give him ". He pushed his index finger in, and slowly thrust it in and out, driving her crazy with the unsatisfied desire and the building pressure that needed to be released. "Now answer me. If you say yes, I'll stop and let him have you as you please."

_Flash back:_

_It was one year ago, around the same time of the year when snow began to decorate the landscape with its pureness but at the same time brought into the city its coldness and gloominess. But to Orihime, the winter of last year was when the sun shone the brightest. _

_Orihime pouted at Ichigo,_

"_It's no fun at all, the winter is so gloomy. There isn't a single light to brighten this place."_

_Suddenly Ichigo brought her hands together and held them tight in his,_

"_There is no need for a sun. You alone brightened everything up." Ichigo smiled as Orihime's face reddened, her hands shaking lightly in his, "Beside, I love the snow. It is exactly like you. Pure and beautiful." He tilted her head up and looked at her gently, "I have never seen someone as innocent and pure as you are. Every time I am with you, I feel so warm and refreshed. My day is filled with light every time you are by my side. Inoue...". His face reddened too as he finished his last sentence, "Inoue, I think I am in love with you."_

But the monster in front of her kept driving her crazy with sinful desire, gradually erased her beautiful memories with the love of her life, filling her with guilt and unsatisfied pleasure.

Kurosaki-kun, she threw her arms softly to her sides, said that he loved her because she was so pure and innocent like the snow. But she was no longer innocent; she was no longer pure. She was tainted. She was filthy. She was detestable. Her body belonged to someone else, for him to play, to torture...But her heart was still the same, belonged to one person, to him and him only. But how could she give him her whole heart while she could not even dare to show him her infected body. She was ashamed of herself every time Ichigo got close to her, to hold her hand or to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Every time like that, chills ran through her body, bringing her back the memories of the time when Aizen was using her body, making it act against her will, against her heart, reaching out for him again and again. She was afraid of getting any closer to Ichigo, afraid of showing him any part of her body, afraid of him knowing the truth, afraid of ….losing him.

She laughed darkly to herself. She was so selfish. So selfish. She was not worthy to be with him anymore, not anymore.

Aizen stopped his fingers completely. He straightened and kept their distances just far apart enough for the cold to catch her body, for her to miss his warmth, for her to be tortured a little longer by the heated desire before she crumbled completely, being his and his alone, all of her, body and soul.

"What's your answer, my dear? Do you want me to continue or not?"

_Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry. This will be the last day I am your girlfriend. Thank you for being with me during this one year. This is the happiest time of my life. I will not be selfish anymore. I will not keep you by my side anymore. Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun. Goodbye, halcyon days._

"Do not stop." Orihime whispered, letting her last tear fall down on her cheeks. "Please continue."

Aizen answered her by crashing his lips onto hers, dominating her completely. His hands roamed over her body greedily and hurriedly like he was afraid she would disappear if he did not devour her fast enough.

"Orihime, I love you." He murmured into her ear before thrusting deep inside her, not that he was waiting for a response because he knew well enough her answer.

Oh the evil was speaking! Did he not understand what love was? How could he let something as beautiful as and as holy as the word "love" pass through his lips? How dared he said something like that to her after what he did to her? The word "love" he just burst out only added more hate to her heart, making him more detestable, more disgusting.

Aizen pulled his pants up and buttoned his shirt before he looked back at Orihime. She curled up on the table, her body exhausted by the intense pleasure and probably overbearing emotion. His seed still glistened on her inner-thigh and made her shine like the moon. Indeed beautiful. Even more so as she was broken. He held her body up and kissed her on her forehead, "Let's go home, ok?". She only responded by nodding lightly.

Aizen kissed her head, "Let's go to home, just you and me."

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** How was it? I hope it's not too bad, I kind of putting a lot of time writing and revising it *cry*. So please review if you like it. Is this too dark? Too creepy? No good?


End file.
